


The flames of winter

by Khaleesimeg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #sorryaegon, Eventual Smut, F/M, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, dany is a cutie, he is a wolf, jon aint a dragon, jonerys duh, just as we like it, viserys needs some milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesimeg/pseuds/Khaleesimeg
Summary: Daenerys grew up in Winterfell alongside the Starks and all of the northernmen. She is extremely close with Jon and the two share an unbreakable bond. However life is not always fair for a hated Targaryen and a bastard of winterfell, and when threats and challenges come their way will they overcome them? Only time will be able to tell.





	1. An introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I really hope you enjoy this, I have read many similar and loved them so have decided to put my own twist on it. And also I know it was Tywin who initiated Aegon and Rhaenys’s death but I kind of changed it to fit better so just clearing that up beforehand just in case of any confusion  
> Characters and places belong to GRRM and Game of thrones apart from my one character who you will meet in the upcoming chapters!  
> Anyway hope you bloody love it! This is my first fic i have ever written so please don't be to mean :)  
> meg x

Ned Stark was a man of honour, and when duty called to him he would answer with justice so when Robert Baratheon initiated his hatred for all Targaryen’s and for all of them to be assassinated , Ned accepted it but took no part in the killings.

He agreed that men and women who take part in wrongdoings should be punished, however children should not be punished for the parents crimes.  
So when he had heard the news that Roberts assassins had killed Aegon and Rhaenys he had been appalled, they were mere children who hadn’t even had a chance to develop. Aegon was still a babe he had not even learnt to speak. Not to mention the brutality of their murders, Innocent children stabbed and squeezed to death because of their fathers crimes. It just wasn’t right and Ned was shocked when the news reached him.

When Robert found out Rhaella and her son were at Dragonstone he had ordered Ned to kill them both in his words ‘no trace of dragon spawn left’. Ned wasn’t happy about this but feared for the safety of his new family he had just started and what Robert would do had he refused him. He knew his friend was often drunk and tended to make irrational and impulsive decisions. 

Therefore Ned had set off for Dragonstone but nothing had prepared him for what he was going to see. There on the beach led a wailing woman, covered in blood but not from any wound.  
The woman was giving birth but something wasn’t right it and Ned could tell. Her breathing was raspy and was slow and harsh.  
‘Queen Rhaella’ was all Ned could say he looked at the woman, she was barely conscious and her eyes kept rolling into the back of her head. She was exhausted from childbirth but she turned her head to look at him.

‘Please’ she said ‘Please don’t kill my children, they are innocent’ she whispered.

Ned knew what he had to do, he couldn’t kill these children especially a child who would be fresh from the womb. 

‘Your children won’t be harmed as long as I can help it my queen’ he said reassuringly giving Rhaella a sad smile.

As he said this Rhaella let out a large sigh as her child was born, a little girl screaming and crying for her Mother the girl was small tiny in fact, Rhaella weakly picked her up and kissed her forehead lovingly. 

‘I’m not a queen anymore Ned stark don’t address me as one’ she said sadly her breathing slowed.

‘Viserys’ she wheezed ‘He has been sent to Essos with my dearest friend to live his life in the free cities until he feels it is safe enough to return’ she looked at him with all seriousness in her face ‘You cannot send my babe overseas she is too young I don’t trust anyone enough to go with her and you have family you cannot leave them’ 

‘I will take her in, I will raise her and protect her from all who would harm her you have my word’ he nodded 

‘Thank you’ she said her final breaths upon her she looked at her child ‘my sweet girl, I’m so sorry’ 

‘Does she have a name’ Ned said gently

‘Daenerys ...her name is Daenerys’ and with that Rhaella had passed her eyes gently closing with a crying baby in her arms.

Ned picked up the screaming girl and carried her. He was afraid, afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep his word to Rhaella and that Robert was going to kill the child but he was also afraid Robert would take this out on his family. 

It took Ned a few days to make it to Kings Landing, and over those few days he refused to take his eyes off of the little girl. He hoped he would have the chance to introduce her to his wife and sons. Robb was 2 and his other son Jon was only a few months old. However Jon was not his wife’s son, he was a bastard. Jon’s mother was half the world away from him right now and he would probably never get to meet her in his lifetime. 

Before he entered the throne room he covered the baby in his fur coat, he didn’t want to anger the king before he had time to explain it all to him. 

When Ned entered the throne room Robert was sat on the throne waiting for him. 

‘Rhaella Targaryen is dead your Grace’ he said cautiously. 

‘Ned’ Robert shouted joyously ‘you finally see it how I see it, and it will make you a better man for it. Any man who killed a Targaryen is a good man in my eyes’ 

Ned looked up at his king and dear friend cautiously, awaiting his reaction 

‘She did not die by my sword, she died at childbirth’ He said slowly revealing Daenerys to Robert. He watched as Roberts smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure hatred.  
‘Get that Targaryen scum out of my sight, go and fetch Ser Gregor and let him deal with the dragon spawn’

‘I will not’ Ned said subtly challenging the king ‘She is only a few days old, she is innocent in all of this , she deserves an upbringing a proper upbringing with people keeping a close eye over her. 

‘She deserves nothing’ Screamed Robert ‘Do you remember what her brother did to Lyanna , the love of my life your own sister Ned, you are betraying your own blood’ he shouted

Ned sighed and looked at the crying babe in his arms, she was so small and sweet he thought to himself. He would not see the child be harmed not whilst he was still breathing. 

‘She had nothing to do with her father and brother’s sins, she didn’t choose to be born into the house Targaryen, it is not her fault. Let me raise her Robert, she can be mine and Catelyns ward until she grows old enough to marry. Please Robert let the girl live’ Ned pleaded. 

Robert's piercing brown eyes met his in a serious glare.

‘I will let the girl live as long as you watch over her Ned, but if she shows any signs of Madness the girl dies do you understand’

‘Yes your grace’ Ned sighed relieved for the little girl in his arms.

‘what of the boy’ Robert asked his foul expression increasing.

‘He fled before my arrival, I don’t know where too your grace’ 

‘Very well, you be on your way to your family and remember Ned, any signs of it’

‘And she dies..’ ned cut him off nodding his head in understanding.  
and hurriedly he travelled back to Winterfell to introduce the girl to his wife and sons. When he explained to Catelyn his situation she seemed unsure of it at the start, Catelyn was very well aware of Targaryen madness and she was concerned the girl would end up the same way

‘Remember Ned’ she warned ‘Madness isn’t something a Targaryen learns, it is in their blood’ 

‘The girl won’t be mad my love, she will be kind and loving like her mother was’ Ned said

‘I do hope your right, not just for her sake but for ours too’ Catelyn said as she walked away.

Ned sighed hoping his assumptions on the girl were right.

Daenerys bonded very well with his Sons and by the time Daenerys was 4 they would often play together, various games like tag or who can run the fastest. Daenerys never won but she still loved playing with Robb and Jon. They all truly thought they were brothers and sisters.

Jon and Daenerys seemed to have a strong friendship, they could both understand eachother and how they felt even at such a young age. 

That would stem from Jon being a bastard and Daenerys not even being a blood relative to anyone there, which resulted in less affection from Ned and catlelyn.  
Not that Daenerys knew she wasn’t related to anyone, Ned didn’t know how to tell the girl about her family she was only young and she wouldn’t understand properly he knew it would most definitely hurt her. 

Even though Daenerys didn’t know Ned and Catelyn weren’t her parents Ned had told her not to call him Father like Robb and Jon did and Catelyn her mother so the girl wouldn’t feel lied to when told of her true heritage, it wasn’t until Daenerys was 6 that the truth started coming out.

Ned introduced a 7 year old boy named Theon Greyjoy to the 3 children.

‘This is Theon Greyjoy, he is going to be living here with all of us ,you all need to treat him nicely like he deserves okay?’ 

The three children nodded excited for a new boy to play with.

‘Now Theon these are my sons Robb and Jon, and this is Daenerys’ Ned said.

‘Daenerys?’ Theon repeated ‘as in Targaryen’

Ned silently cursed 

‘yes he said quickly but that’s anoth…

Theon cut him off ‘You’re the mad kings daughter’ he said slightly impressed slightly wary. 'My Father told my lots of stories about how your Father burned men to the ground just because he felt like it" Theon squealed.

"you burnt people" Robb asked a look of confusion on his little face "you always told us fire was bad, how come you get to burn people but tell us its unsafe' Robb huffed.

"I did not burn anybody Son" Ned cringed at the situation at hand, Robb was still looking at him waiting for a sufficient answer, little Jon was sat on the ground staring at Theon with a gruff expression and tiny Daenerys was tapping at his leg ready to bombard him with questions.

‘Who is the mad king?’ Daenerys asked innocently she looked up at Ned. he sighed. 

"who did you burn father" Robb asked insistingly. 

He looked down at Robb "take Jon and Theon over to the stables show him the horses" he said trying to change the subject. 

Robb obeyed but he heard Robb ask Jon who he thought Ned had burned and was met with a " i bet it was the old stable boy who used the horses all the left over cheese I haven't seen him in ages' Jon responded as the two boys began to run with Theon trailing after them.

"Who is the mad king" Daenerys asked again her little violet eyes peering up at him. 

He smiled sadly at her "I will tell you when you are much older and will understand fully" he bent down and put his hand on her shoulder "Run along with the rest of them you still have time to catch them up" he said softly 

Dany nodded and sprinted after the boys she knew as her brothers. If only the truth she deserved to know wasn't as awful and bittersweet as it was.

 

Ned sighed. He had grown to love Daenerys very much and would do anything to protect her like he would with his own children but he knew he the time to tell her about her heritage was coming and he hated the fact it would have to be him who would break her heart.


	2. A true Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives at Kings Landing unfortunately for Dany. Cersei is plotting and Jon and Dany become closer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far!! Thank you for all of your lovely comments (especially about the tags haha I do try) Please continue to let me know what you think so far, your opinions help me improve so let me know if you have any ideas or advice!! Once again thanks so much I hope you like it!!   
> Meg xx

It had been 4 years since Theon's arrival, he didn't think much of Daenerys when she was young but he did enjoy teasing her. She was still only 10 years old and had yet to be told her actual heritage. Theon having lived with his father Balon until the end of the rebellion, had been told of Daenerys Targaryen and had been taught everything there was to know about Targaryen history.

If it hadn't been for Neds telling him not to talk about Targaryen history with her, he would have told her everything. However not to benefit the young dragon girl, but instead to hurt her Theon had always been nasty and took a liking towards making people he looked down on hurt.

He had the same sort of feelings towards Jon, he was a bastard, a bastard who did everything better than him. He was a good swordsman even at the early age of 10 and he would often beat him and Robb all of the time, earning a big grin from Daenerys as he would wipe the floor with them both. Theon was jealous of him, how girls would longingly stare at him as he walked on the grounds of Winterfell and how he didn't even know it.

However what Theon hated the most is how he was jealous of a bastard. He Theon Greyjoy son of Balon Greyjoy was jealous of a dull, self-pitying and annoying Bastard.

Theon did his best to upset Daenerys and Jon, he almost made it his mission but one day Theon went too far.

Robb, Jon, Dany and Theon were all shooting arrows, each of them taking it in turns to see who could hit the red circle in the middle the most times.

Shooting arrows was one of Danys greatest skills, she didn't have enough arm muscle to handle a sword but give her a bow and arrow and she would be deadly.

However there was somebody else who also took a liking towards archery and that was Theon, it was his preferred weapon of choice. So when he saw Daenerys shooting and hitting bullseye in most of her turns, his blood began to boil.

Daenerys was about to take her go when all of a sudden Theon shoved her with all of his might, as she toppled over her arrow went straight past the targets and into the walls of the stable, breaking the wood surrounding the hole the arrow had slanted into.

"Come on Dany, you're supposed to be better than that" Theon jeered

Jon bent down to Dany as she brought one knee up to her chest, they both examined it. A thin strip of blood slid down her leg. Jon went to soothe her but before he could Daenerys had jumped up and was ready to pounce on Theon.

"You pushed me, you big cheat why did you do that you horrible little rat" she screamed and then she motioned towards the stables "and look what you made me do, lord stark is going to have my head" she panicked

"Don't worry Dany, we will tell father that it was Theon's fault, I am sure he won't be surprised" Jon said half reassuring Dany half mocking Theon.

"Piss of snow, go stick your prick in someone else's business"

"Are you going to make me?" challenged Jon

"I wouldn't even waste my time fighting a bastard, let alone you, you moody prick always so full of self-pity, I'm surprised Lord Stark has even put up with you for this long" Theon said

He watched as Jon's face fell, a smug smile climbed upon his lips

"That's enough Theon" Robb said putting his hand on his shoulder warning him to stop but Theon did not.

"If you were my bastard son I would drag you by your hair all the way to the wall and throw you over the other side, and maybe the white walkers will find you and kill you. But before Theon could finish a fist came flying to his face, cracking his nose, the fist belonging to Daenerys.

Both Jon and Robb looked at her, her face with an expression nobody had ever seen on her delicate little face. It was something of rage mixed with sadness.

"Don't speak to him like that ever again" She screamed

"Dany…" Jon said quietly he gently reached out for her hand but she shook him off.

"You mad bitch you Targaryen scum!" Theon screamed cradling his swollen and bleeding nose

She hit him again this time on his cheek leaving a fresh red hand mark

"You really are the spawn of your mad father aren't you; it must be true what they say about you disgusting Targaryen's madness is in the blood"

"I'm not a Targaryen and Lord Stark isn't mad"

"Lord stark isn't your fucking father you dumb bitch, just like Lady stark isn't your mother your just a fucking ward. In fact you Daenerys Targaryen are a whole new breed and come from two mad parents and everybody knows it."

"What do you mean lord and lady stark aren't my parents of course they are" Daenerys said her voice quiet and confused

"No they aren't, Just look at them then look at you, they have dark hair you have a the Targaryen silvery white hair, their eyes are brown yours are violet. You look nothing like them. You are a Targaryen and a mad one at that, Robert Baratheon should have killed you when he had the chance."

All of a sudden a loud and strong voice startled everyone

"Theon, get up there right now I will talk with you about this later" commanded Ned stark motioning to the bedroom area of the castle.

Daenerys didn't know what to say, gentle tears streamed down her face. She couldn't move, she was stuck on the spot. Her mind was speeding with different thoughts and it all began to make sense, her appearance, why she wasn't allowed to call Lord and Lady Stark mother and father and that because they weren't.

She felt faint, she felt a gentle hand pull her in and all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around her trying to whisper words of comfort into her ears as he gently rubbed her back. She couldn't move to hug Jon back her body was in too much shock to register all of the information.

"Daenerys please come with me I think we need to talk" Ned said he held out his hand for her but instead she looked at him and let out a sort of sigh mixed with a sob.

"You couldn't have told me this all sooner she said" she spoke her voice cracking with a sob and with that she ran.

Ned looked at Jon and Robb "Both of you boys leave Theon alone, I will deal with him later I must go see to Daenerys"

"So she isn't our sister" Robb said he looked down

"No son, she isn't she is a Targaryen daughter of the last king of the seven kingdoms. We will speak of this another time boys when Daenerys is ready to listen which won't be for a while I presume, maybe even your younger sister Sansa can listen in to"

"Is she even our sister?" challenged Jon "Next thing you know you will be telling us she is the long lost daughter of Tywin Lannister" and with that he walked off.

Robb shot a sympathetic glance towards his father but followed Jon to wherever he was going presumably to calm him down.

Ned went up to her bed chambers shortly after and he explained some things, he asked her if she wanted to know about her family and she did, therefore took on his request to talk about them and she soon learned all about her past.

Daenerys was in shock about her discovery, she seemed confused nevertheless on how she was more upset the starks had lied to her than most of her family being dead. She loved the starks but she just never felt right around them again.

8 YEARS LATER

The stark children, along with Daenerys and Theon were all sat outside in the training area, the Starks along with Jon's new dire wolves spread out among them. Dany couldn't hide the jealousy when Jon showed her his new pet, he sadly told her there wasn't enough for her to have one but he also said she could share his.

"The king is coming, the king is coming" Little Arya Stark was chanting "Do you hear that Dany the actual king of the seven kingdoms is coming to our home"

Dany sighed "Baring in mind the King hates me and could order my execution at any moment, I'm not really that excited that the king is coming" she joked although part of her truly was nervous she looked down.

Jon noticed this and gently squeezed her hand; she looked at him and gave him a small smile to thank him for his kind gesture.

"How can the king hate you Dany he doesn't even know you" Arya said innocently

"He doesn't need to know me, my name is enough for him to hate me" she said sadly

Rickon looked up "Daenerys might be a funny name but why would he hate you for it" he asked seriously his innocent brown eyes gazing at her not anticipating the smack he was about to receive from Bran

"She means Targaryen you great idiot" Bran hissed "Her father was the mad king and her brother kidnapped our aunt Lyanna, through no fault of Daenerys though but still her father was evil apparently, old nan told me he once.."

"That's enough Bran" said Robb motioning to Daenerys who was looking down guilt overriding her, Jon once again gently squeezed her hand, caressing her hand with his finger.

"Yes I would leave it, last time I mentioned her family she slapped me into the next life" Theon said earning smiles from all of the younger stark children apart from Sansa who tutted Theon away.

Catelyn came over to the group of children, she sighed.

"The king is on the road to Winterfell as we speak and you are all just sat around talking like there is no tomorrow when the place looks as messy as this!" Catelyn said she glared over at Jon "How could you be so irresponsible to let them be so careless you are one of the oldest, you should know better" and with that she walked off to find Ned.

Daenerys looked at Jon who had just let go of her hand.

His face read one of two expressions one of anger but also a deeply hurt one that only she could catch a glimpse of.

"You heard your mother" Jon said "Get tidying" he also stood up and went off preferably into the godswood so he could be alone. Daenerys got up and followed him her heart aching for him.

When she finally found him he was sat down on a tree trunk.

"Jon" is all she said but he didn't look up he just breathed out

"I don't know why she hates me, Dany I have never done anything to her" he let out a sob " I didn't make my father's decision for him she should be angry at him not me"

"I know Jon, it hurts me when she is so cold to you" Dany breathed "you don't deserve it you are like me innocent but blamed for the crime anyway"

Jon looked at her with an incredulous look

"You don't know the first thing about being a bastard Dany, your situation and mine are completely different, Lady Stark adores you but hates me."

Dany looked at him and sighed

"Lady Stark might like me but does King Robert, does his wife's family does anyone outside of Winterfell?" she said softly but sharply

"I'm sorry Dany" Jon said he hugged her closely he didn't mean to be so sharp with her. Especially not her, she was all he really had here apart from his siblings but even they didn't understand him like she did. To him she was a blessing and he loved her.

"come on" she said holding out her hand " Let us go help the others before we get in trouble" he took it and together they walked back over to the castle.

THE KINGS ARRIVAL

Daenerys was shaking her Jon and Theon were made to stand behind the Starks out of respect.

Everybody around her was fidgeting or whispering until the a horse was visible coming under the entrance, she watched as the kings guard came in on their horses and all she could think of was 'could that be my potential killer' she tensed Jon glanced at her and noticed this and confidently took her hand reassuring her.

All of a sudden a large man on a horse came riding in, a crown on his head. He was not what she expected the man was Fat, Very fat. Not the muscular man she had been told had killed her brother.

He jumped off of his horse and walked over to them, everybody bowed including he. The king signalled them to rise and they did. He looked to Ned.

"You got fat" The king stated she couldn't see what happened next but the king laughed and embraced Lord stark.

The king took turns acknowledging all of Lord starks children and then he looked behind them over to Daenerys and all the smiles died down.

Cersei Lannister who had just come over stared down the Targaryen girl, she was a beauty much like her brother. She was still only young and had years to develop but Cersei was already intimidated much to her own annoyance.

Her thoughts were cut short when Robert's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Come here girl" he spat

Daenerys let go of Jon's hand and made her way to stand In front of the king she bowed her head and curtsied "your grace" she said.

Robert stared at her beady eyes looking her up and down

"You look just like him" he said "you look just like your cunt brother"

Daenerys cowered at his words she looked down

"Don't look down at me girl, I'm your king it's not the other way round" he shouted

Jon stood helplessly in the row behind his father, he didn't know what Robert was going to do but he certainly didn't think it was going to be this.

Daenerys slowly looked up at him but was met with disgust.

King Robert looked at her and spat, a large ball of saliva hit her delicate skin right above her eye at the beginning of her brow.

Cersei smiled to herself watching the Targaryen be ridiculed in front of everyone.

"Your head should be on a spike alongside your fathers and your mothers after my men found her, Targaryen scum" Robert shouted and with that pushed her into the snow.

Jon had had enough and he walked forward to put an end to it to protect Daenerys from this embarrassment of a king. That was until he felt his brother's hand pulling on his arm.

"Get behind us" hissed Catelyn

"And who is this" King Robert said

"I'm Jon snow, Lord Stark's bastard son"

"You're the bastard I have heard so much about, not a smart move intercepting your king" Robert looked at Ned "see to it you put some sense into your son Ned now I would like to pay my respects" he said

King Robert and Ned went to Lyanna's statue whilst the crowd at the front of winterfell. Dany still sat in the snow tears streaking her face, the saliva still dripping. Arya ripped off part of her sleeve in order for her to wipe her face. The little girl bent down to give it to her, Dany took it and smiled but with that she ran out of Winterfell and into the forest.

Jon found himself running after her as he heard her weep and from that moment on he vowed to protect her from anything no matter what.

Meanwhile Cersei who had witnessed every last part of Daenerys embarrassment had loved every minute of it, she had no real hatred for Targaryens, but she had hatred for a beautiful woman, someone who challenged her own beauty and Daenerys was beautiful nobody could deny. She had decided from the moment she laid eyes on her that she hated her. The way the young girl presented herself at the young age of 16, was something Cersei herself had only recently learnt. She had an underlying Jealousy for the girl and jealousy was something that made Cersei act very cruelly.

 

IN THE GODSWOOD

 

She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, tears spotting her vision as she sped through the forest. The snow kept falling around her it was in her hair and on her eyelashes.

The beautiful winter shawl Sansa had made her had long been lost in her flurry of running exposing her arms to the bare cold.

She kept running until she reached the lake, it wasn't frozen yet but she could see little specs of ice floating at the top. Daenerys thought about ending it all right there, jump in the freezing water and let the cold succumb her it would almost be poetic, The daughter of a dragon dying in a freezing lake. It would certainly be a kinder death than anything Robert would give her.

Daenerys couldn't even imagine what he would do to her if he chose, would he pop her head open like he did her Aunt Elia, or would he stab her with 'half a hundred thrusts' like he did her cousin Rhaenys. Or maybe he wouldn't kill her; maybe he would keep her alive just to mock her for the rest of her days.

She sank to her feet hugging her knees as soft tears poured down her face she looked to the trees watching as the snow fell onto each branch. Her thoughts were whisked away from her when she heard a comforting familiar voice from behind her.

"You dropped your shawl" Jon said quietly "You will freeze to death if you don't wear it" he smiled at her even though she failed to look at him

"That was my intention" She said her eyes not moving from the branches of the trees

Jon's little smile fell and he sighed slowly sitting himself down next to her he looked at her with sadness.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you Dany, that I let him do that to you"

Jon frowned in annoyance that he couldn't stop the king from hurting Dany, his Dany.

"He's the King of the Seven Kingdoms Jon he made that extremely clear, you couldn't have stopped him even if you tried."

Jon frowned even deeper, where was the Daenerys who punched Theon, or scolded the other northern men who called him 'dirty bastard'.

"Maybe he should have killed me there and then" she sighed

"You don't mean that Dany, this will blow over the king will come to his senses and see you for who you truly are"

"Which is what?" she questioned him

"An amazing, kind, intelligent and beautiful girl" Jon said he looked at her again to see her reaction

A gentle crimson filled her cheeks and her lips carried a small smile, she looked at him. Jon could see the lingering sadness in her eyes but he could also see something else. Was it love maybe he couldn't quite work it out.

"You don't mean that" she said "you're just saying that so I will stop crying" she almost laughed

"no" he steadily turned her face to look at his, his thumb resting on her chin a finger reaching up and catching a tear before it fell "I mean it Daenerys Targaryen, I mean it" he said his grey eyes staring into her violet ones. With that Daenerys leant in her forehead touching his, she closed her eyes as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What did I do to deserve you Jon Snow" she whispered

Jon lifted her head up so their lips were in line, so he could feel her hot breath on his chin he stared at her longingly

"I'm not a blessing Dany, I am just a bastard"

"You are not just a bastard, you are so much more than that Jon, if only you knew" she said

She opened her eyes to once again stare into his and slowly moved closer filling the space between their lips until they met.

It was something both of them had wanted to do for a long time, they had both imagined what it would feel like, what it would taste like and it did not disappoint.

And as their soft lips met so did the comforting hands of ice and fire.

When they finally pulled away, all of Daenerys's sadness had momentarily left her, she stared at him passion and lust lacing her eyes as he looked back.

"I think it's time we went back don't you" Jon said a little smile gracing his lips as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"I suppose so" Dany said smiling back at him as they she grabbed his hand and headed back to the castle grounds.

IN THE CRYPTS OF WINTERFELL

"Don't give me that look Ned" Robert said he frowned at his friend "Her family will always have a special place in the seven hells" he growled

Ned sighed "She's innocent, the poor girl is innocent and you just shamed her in front of everyone she knows, she isn't the monster you think she is." Ned looked at Robert straight in the eyes; he had no time for irrational chatter until he had made himself clear.

"She's a Targaryen Ned, all Targaryen's are monsters" Robert sneered

"She isn't she is kind and sweet, my children adore her I see no Targaryen in her except her appearance the girl just wants you to accept her and not look down on her like she is her father" Ned gritted his teeth he wanted Robert to understand that she isn't Mad like her Father was she is the furthest thing from him.

"She wasn't even fully developed inside of her mother when her family committed those crimes, I raised the girl like she was my own alongside my own children she is one of them. She might not carry the family name but she is nevertheless one of them" Ned stated still hoping Robert would change his mind about her but was met with a disappointing reply.

"But she is not one of them Ned, She is a Targaryen the epitome of one"

Ned sighed "You haven't met her properly, you have judged the girl by her name and her appearance she is more than that, if you at least tried speaking to her maybe you would understand more" He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with him for now but he still wanted to remind him that he could speak to her.

"Whatever Ned, I didn't come down here to talk about the Targaryen girl I came to pay my respects to my Lyanna" Roberts face fell when he reached her statue, he had loved Lyanna with everything in him and he missed her terribly. Not even his wife the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros could make up for that.

His relationship with Cersei had no love in it from his behalf, It was more of a sexual relationship, he needed heirs in which she would provide him with.

Robert looked at the statue with sad and lonely eyes

He carefully reached out his hand to caress the statues cheek, it was the closest thing he could embrace that would remind him of her.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this" Robert said "she should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her" Tears prickled in his eyes as he watched the statue

Ned stood respectively behind him, his head down

"She was my sister, this is where she belongs" He said, he too missed Lyanna his beautiful younger sister. He was reminded of their childhood together with Benjen and Brandon how they would play together on the Winterfell grounds much like his children did now.

He hoped none of them would ever have to face what he had too, losing Lyanna and Brandon to others murderous actions.

His thoughts were broken by Robert's loud voice

"She belonged with me" Robert let go of the statues face replacing his gentle hand with a fierce balled up fist. "In my dreams I kill him every night" He said with a low and angry voice.

"It's done your grace, Rhaegar Targaryen is dead" Ned stated

"You speak so highly of this Daenerys, you say she is angelic and sweet, maybe she is, perhaps she is not the Targaryen I need to be concerned about. Nobody has heard from that fool Viserys since you came to me with the Targaryen girl in your arms, he is in the free cities among many dangerous people Ned"

Robert's voice began to get more passionate by the second "He fled to the home of the Dothraki, who knows what sort of savage army the boy has behind him, what if he crosses the narrow sea with that army at his back and demands the iron throne."

"I cannot speak for Viserys your grace but I can speak for Daenerys and she is not your enemy, she has good intentions for life and wishes not to disturb you from your reign" Ned said

"You better hope she isn't my enemy, because if it turns out she is I will be having her head and yours" Robert said "anyway we have a feast to ready ourselves for its best we get going"

Ned nodded and the two men made their way back up to the grounds.

ON THE WINTERFELL GROUNDS

"Oh Daenerys, there you are we have been looking all over for you" Catelyn said, she held out her hand for her to take. "Are you alright sweet girl, Roberts words and actions didn't cut deep did they?" the older woman looked at Daenerys she gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"It hurt at the beginning Lady Stark, but I feel better now Jon made me feel much better" Daenerys said hoping this would earn him some sort of genuine praise from the woman.

Instead he was met with harsh eyes and false appreciation

"Thankyou Jon, how very kind of you" Catelyn said quickly looking away

Jon nodded but looked down slightly as if to let lady stark now he could see through her words.

"Come on Daenerys" she said "let's get you changed out of these clothes you must be froze"

Daenerys shivered as she was reminded of her bare arms and how cold the weather really was

"Yes that would be wonderful, I will see you later Jon" she flashed him a little smile which he returned back.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, there is a feast tonight" Lady stark said looking at both Daenerys and Jon "Both of you will not be seated with us, you will sit with the commoners along with Theon so the king doesn't get offended, so you might want to begin getting ready you are expected to look presentable" she said glaring at Jon even though she was speaking to both Daenerys and Jon, she had stared at him letting him know that the words she spoke about offending the king and looking presentable were aimed at him. And with that dragged herself and Daenerys away Dany offered a sympathetic glance to him before she was out of sight which he caught just before she was turned away.

Jon often thought to himself what it would be like if he were Lady Stark's son, to feel the same love his half siblings got even Daenerys who Catelyn had grown fond of over the years. He longed for a motherly figure even for just a day, just so he could know what it felt like.

His thoughts were soon broken when a familiar voice called out to him

"I thought I would find you here" the voice said

Jon smiled and turned

"Uncle Benjen" he said Jon had always enjoyed his uncles company; he never treated him differently to his brothers or sisters. He saw past the word Bastard and loved him for who he was.

"Jon" Benjen smiled "It's been a long while since I last saw you, how have you been"

"I have been fine how about you, you're a man of the nights watch how has that life been treating you?" Jon said a genuine smile on his face.

"That life has been treating me well" Benjen nodded "You should consider joining; it would be a better life than anything you would be given here"

Jon's smile slowly faded he had often thought of joining the Nights watch. He had always been told it was an honourable thing to do. But that came with a sacrifice, he couldn't lie with a woman or father child. He would have to swear an oath and never break it, and since finding out Daenerys and himself weren't related he had secretly wanted to call her his wife.

If he became a man of the nights watch that would never be able to happen and he didn't know how he felt about that.

"Maybe" was all he replied

"It's an honourable thing to do you know, take that from me" he winked as he walked off leaving Jon to think over it. He understood it was a life changing decision and he didn't want to pressure the boy into anything.

Jon's mind was clouded joining the nights watch would be a great thing for him, he would not be judged for being a bastard over there, but he knew another place he wouldn't be judged and that was with Daenerys. He had a lot to think over.

THE FEAST

Cersei had put on one of her best dresses, she had her long blonde hair in plaits going down to her waist. She welcomed the compliments from her maids, they were inevitably going to compliment her she was their queen.

She felt extremely good about herself, looking down on all of the commoners who wore grey rag dresses with their hair swaying loosely or tied up in disastrous pony tails or buns. She thought nothing of those women, those women made her feel better about herself until she laid eyes on a girl.

She had long silvery white hair that cascaded effortlessly to her waist with supple, smooth pale skin and rosy tints painting her cheeks. She had violet eyes that gleamed in the light and a beautiful glow that lingered over her whenever she smiled.

The Targaryen girl looked undeniably gorgeous, she captivated the room from the moment she walked in, gentle eyes lingering on her and she didn't even try. That's what angered Cersei the most, the girl did it effortlessly, and the girl had not put great effort in looking good like Cersei herself had. The girl was wearing a simple fabric dress it had no detail it was just a simple mauve colour with 2 straps by the shoulders sliding round her neck.

Cersei was jealous, jealous of the Targaryen beast which to her annoyance was not a surprise.

Rhaegar was also a beauty, she remembered him well how his hair gleamed in the sun as he would walk. His gentle voice that would mesmerise her each time she heard it and his great smile that could light up a room that was dark.

His sister was the spitting image of him except the only problem with her is that she was a girl, someone who challenged Cersei's own beauty.

She decided she wanted to meet the girl, speak to her see if she was as gentle as her brother. She called her maid over telling her what to do.

Soon enough the Targaryen girl was stood in front of her, she didn't miss the glaring eyes that Ned Stark's bastard had given her.

"My queen" Daenerys said curtseying before her

"You are a beauty aren't you my dear, your eyes are just stunning, it's as though they illustrate your whole face" Cersei held Dany's hands and gently pulled her towards her.

Dany was confused as to why the queen was being so friendly towards her, especially after her husband had shamed her. Dany looked up to the queen, confusion lacing her face.

"Oh don't be so shocked little dove" Cersei said with a smile on her face "you are bound to get plenty of compliments, you really are lovely"

Dany smiled sweetly, she was still confused at this sudden outburst of kindness from the royal family, she was sure the Lannisters hated her after their allegiance with Robert in killing remaining Targaryens.

"I'm nothing compared to you my queen" she said

"You flatter me sweet one, I must say you shouldn't stay hidden down in winterfell where nobody can see you, you must come to Kings Landing. The people would adore you and your stunning features" the queen said

Dany was completely taken back, she had studied the queen to see if she was being false in any way and from what she could make out there was none.

"It would be my honour" Daenerys nodded her head "If it is okay with you I am quite hungry so may I be excused back to my table" she asked

"Of course little dove, go and enjoy the feast" Cersei said a smile plastered on her face.

She then looked to Catelyn who had listened to the conversation with a smile

"What a delightful girl, it's such a shame about her last name she could do well for herself if It had been different" she said

Catelyn's smile began to fade, and answered with a gentle nod "Yes I suppose it is" Catelyn had grown to love the girl like she was her own, she loved her like a daughter and sometimes wished she was her own, she knew her name would be her death…

Daenerys slowly walked back to her table to join Jon, but when she was surprised when she came back to his empty seat.

"Theon, where an earth has Jon gone?" she questioned him

Theon turned round with a smug smile and looked at her

"The bastard?" Theon said his smile slowly growing

"He left, he couldn't take a joke" Theon said

Dany sighed "What did you say to him?"

"I just said that bastards never get the woman they want, the ones with the pretty silver hair and violet eyes, and that they prefer real legitimized men like me and he walked off" Theon laughed "It's pathetic really even I thought he was more man than that" Theon smiled even more

"Theon, you are such an arse" Dany said storming off she needed to go and find Jon

"What is it something I said?" Theon said laughing smugly and turning to the woman next to him aimlessly flirting.

Dany knew where Jon would be, outside with the weapons and training items, she heard his voice and went to find it but she heard another voice too that's when she stopped.

"Take as much time as you want Jon, joining the nights watch is a big deal, it's not something that should be taken lightly, it will change your life."

"Thanks, I just don't know at the moment"

Daenerys heart stopped Jon was thinking about going to the wall, even after their kiss he would still leave her. So she stepped towards him making her presence known.

Both heads turned in her direction.

Benjen smiled "It seems you have a visitor, I will leave you for now but come back to me when you are ready" he said "Good evening Daenerys" he said nodding his head at her

She nodded back "Good evening Benjen" she returned a smile and walked towards jon.

"I suppose you heard then" Jon said looking down

"You might be going to the wall" she said sadly

"The key word being might" Jon remarked slightly smiling "There isn't much here for me Dany, it would be the right thing to do"

"How can you say that, when I am right here, I want you to stay Jon Snow" and with that she grabbed his face and kissed him sucking at his lips like she never wanted to let go of him. At first he was startled at the gesture but he slowly started to be more comfortable returning the lust in which Daenerys was showing. As she slowly pulled back from the kiss she embraced him in a hug her arms holding tightly around his neck and his wrapped firmly around her waist.

Their touching moment was soon broken by a posh male voice, which was slightly slurred from his intake of wine and he was swaying slightly.

"What do we have here?" The little man said his eyes adjusting to the scene before him "If it isn't the dragon girl" he stopped for a second to catch his breath "I never thought I would see a live Targaryen again at the rate Robert was going, I'm glad that's not the case" he smiled and bowed slightly.

Daenerys looked to Jon slightly and he looked back a humorous expression on both of their faces

It was Jon who spoke first "You must be Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister" he said

"Unfortunately for me" he glanced to Dany again "I must express my apologies, what Robert did to you this morning was disgraceful, if I were there I would have put an end to it, you didn't deserve that one bit my Lady" he shot her a smile which she returned back

"Thank you My Lord" she said sweetly "May I ask what you are doing by the training grounds alone?"

"Well actually I came looking for the Bastard, I asked around for him and I was told he was probably out here and they were correct"

"Why were you looking for me?" Jon questioned

"well bastard I.." Tyrion was cut off with Jon's abrupt words

"Stop calling me bastard" he growled , Daenerys reached out to his shoulder gently rubbing it attempting to calm him down.

"I have offended you" Tyrion confessed "That truly wasn't my intention, I wanted to ask you why you weren't sat with your family at the feast, but I assume from you taking offense of me calling you a bastard I discovered the reasoning all by myself" he smiled again

"Let me give you some advice Bastard" Jon began to walk away which is when Tyrion increased the volume of his voice never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you"

Jon stopped he rolled his eyes, this legitimized son of Tywin fucking Lannister had the audacity to talk to him like he knew his situation. He turned back round to face him

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard" Jon growled

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes" and with that that it was Tyrion turn to walk off.

As the dwarf walked away Jon was left feeling somewhat guilty about his outburst at Tyrion when he had obviously had a rough time with his family too.

"We best be getting back to the feast our absence will have most probably been noted and people will begin asking questions" Daenerys said

Jon nodded and took her hand they both began to walk off when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Daenerys Targaryen" the voice said

Both Jon and Dany turned around confused as to who the voice belonged to suddenly a hooded figure came out of the shadows. Jon stood protectively in front of Dany, worried it was one of Roberts assassins coming to kill her.

"Who are you" Jon said confusion and optimism taking over him

"There is no need to be so hostile , I'm not here to harm anyone, just to talk" The voice which belonged to a woman spoke.

The woman took her hood down revealing an older lady, similar to Catelyns age.

"My name is Isla, and I was friends with your mother Daenerys, she entrusted me with her son, your brother when she was at her death bed, I come from the city of essos bearing a gift for you"

Daenerys stood forward

"You know my brother, how is he?"

"I'm afraid your brother is not doing well, the boy is physically good but I'm afraid mentally it is not so good, he is tired of running from Roberts assassins and he longs for peace. But I believe he is starting to go mad" Isla looked down "Which is why I believe that this gift is better suited In your hands" Isla smiled and revealed 3 dragons eggs one yellow, one black, one green.

Daenerys reached out to touch one her fingers lacing over the delicate eggs

"Time has turned them to stone but I believe they are still able to hatch, they were from your mother to give to her children but you are both apart from each other so I decided to give them to you."

"How do you know I'm the better hands to hold them in" Daenerys asked a gentle tear falling down her cheek at the thoughtfulness of the gift. Jon just stood behind her in shock. In those eggs were dragons, little baby dragons and they belonged to Daenerys he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Dear girl, I have had my ways of watching over you" Isla said reaching out to the girls hand "And what I have seen has proven that these belong to you" she kissed Daenerys's cheek. "Your mother would be so proud of you if she saw you" and with that she walked back into the shadows.

"Isla, where are you going" Dany asked "aren't you going to stay?" she called out

"You will hear from me soon sweet girl" Isla said and then she was gone leaving Dany and Jon to their own thoughts of shock.

Daenerys was holding her legacy in her hands, something she had been told had gone extinct the moment her father was murdered.

She looked at Jon a gentle smile creeping onto her lips which he returned.

Jon looked at her lovingly "You are a real Targaryen now Dany"


	3. the goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all is not what it seems.

Dany had not got much sleep last night; she was too busy staring at the dragon eggs that sat untouched under her window. She was truly mesmerised by them, the iridescent scales that gleamed in the moonlight, too say she was intrigued would be an understatement.

To think that she owned these beautiful, mythical creatures was beyond her comprehension, something she never thought would happen to her.  
After the years had gone on and she learnt where her true heritage had come from she began to find stories of them.

How her ancestor Aegon and his two sisters Visenya and Rhaenys stormed Westeros on dragons and had ruled the land since.   
What she had also heard was that dragons had gone extinct, nobody had seen them in 300 years yet here they were in her hands, under her care. She didn’t know if they would ever hatch she secretly hoped they did so she could fly away with Jon and all of those she loved too a new place where they could start again.

Maybe they could even meet her brother and have him come on all of the adventures with them.

Oh how Dany loved to dream.  
Only Jon knew about the eggs, she didn’t want anyone to know about them especially not whilst King Robert was visiting. If he caught wind that she owned 3 dragon eggs her death would be a certainty.

She was awake when the morning sun had risen, an orange crescent of light peeked into her bedroom and had graced her violet eyes with delight. Her dragon eggs still gleamed like nothing she had seen before and she was utterly amazed at them.  
Before she left the eggs, she hid them under her mattress so nobody would find them, she needed to keep them safe she had been trusted with them and to be given such a responsibility had been an honour.

Ever since Isla had come and gone Dany had constantly wondered about her brother and his wellbeing, Isla had been very short and sweet with her descriptions leaving Dany pining for more answers. She had no other flesh or blood alive he was it and he was going insane by himself.

Even though Dany had never met her brother Viserys she couldn’t help but feel a large connection to him and her heart broke to know he had been facing strife since he was young, whilst she had been living a high life among a highborn family, being showered with love as though she was one of them. 

She had often thought of writing to him, wherever he was to see how he was doing and how life was treating him unfortunately for her the answer was cruel and bittersweet. She wished Viserys had been able to live with the Starks as well, if he would still be so unstable in life or Roberts Rebellion had never even happened and the Targaryens could live in peace among the other noble houses but she knew what her family did, how they betrayed and hurt other houses. 

The pretty picture she always carried in her mind would never have been a possibility with her Father as king and she had been reminded of that constantly.  
However as much as she wanted to alter the past she knew that was also something she could never change and she should focus on the present because that’s is what is important as of right now.

As she walked down the steps to go into the breakfast hall which had been used as the feast hall the previous night, she spotted King Robert and Lord Stark walking by the stables, they were just in earshot for her to hear what the pair were saying. 

“Listen Ned , if you are going to be my hand then the Targaryen girl needs to go, she can’t be trusted up here by herself” Robert stated flatly   
Daenerys stopped for a second letting her mind process what she had just heard. Ned Stark the man who had taken her in and treated her as a daughter even though she should have been killed was leaving to be the hand of the king. She didn’t know how to feel, a mix of sadness and anger washed over her she didn’t want him to leave.  
Robert continued “You just don’t know what the girl is up to, I don’t trust her and neither should you” Robert hissed.

It hurt Daenerys that King Robert still looked down on her, she hadn’t shown any signs of madness and in her eyes she had done everything she could possibly have done to make his visit to Winterfell a pleasant one.

“She can be trusted Robert I know the girl and either way she won’t be alone, Catelyn will still be here along with all of the boys, the only change is that myself, Sansa and Arya will be with you in Kings Landing.”   
Daenerys’s sadness was increased when hearing Sansa and Arya would be leaving too, the two girls had been like sisters to her the moment they were born.   
She formed a great bond with Arya, both her and Dany out of their element in a sad way, both wanting to do things that the rules would not allow. They would often go out on horseback rides together letting themselves escape the normal society and pretend to be whatever they wanted. 

Some days they would be warrior princesses saving the kingdom from the danger rising, other days they would be knights protecting their family from the evil people trying to harm them.  
Dany would miss acting as a big sister to them it was one of her favourite things to do.  
Her thoughts were cut off by Roberts loud and heavy voice “No Ned, she needs to be in my sight or yours at all times I want to know everything the girl is doing”  
Dany was beginning to get fed up with King Roberts constant mistrusting of her, she had done nothing but be kind and sweet. She hardly deserved this.  
“Are you suggesting I bring my ward to Kings Landing your grace, It would not be right, she’s not my child as much as I wish for her to be” 

Robert looked at him with an incredulous look plastered on his face.  
“Of course not Ned don’t be stupid! She won’t be under your care once she gets to Kings Landing, She will be married off to somebody there, presumably some loyal follower of mine so I know they will not be plotting my death.”

That’s when Dany halted completely, she didn’t want to be married off to anybody except Jon especially not someone she had never met let alone a loyal follower of Roberts who knows how the man would treat her. She wanted to cry, she silently cursed her name and its meaning, all of the history behind it that was sealing her fate. She wanted to shout at her father for burning them all and becoming the mad king, she wanted to scream at her brother until her lungs gave out for Kidnapping Lyanna and then killing her.   
She hated her family name, it had doomed her from the moment she was created. Being a Targaryen was the worst thing that could happen to her. Suddenly her mind flashed to the Dragon eggs that sat neatly under her mattress.

How could she care for these things if she was in kings landing surrounded by enemies? If they found out she had them they would most definitely take them away and destroy them and probably punish her in some way. 

Neds soothing voice gently cut through her thoughts bringing her once again back to reality.

“You want to marry her off to someone?” Ned questioned “Who would you have in mind”   
“I don’t know yet, I will decide that when we arrive back in Kings Landing” Robert said

Dany’s mind whirled she didn’t want to marry anyone except Jon, not even the fanciest or richest lord could compare to him. She wanted to cry right there and then, the tears threatened to fall but she had to stay strong.

“Do you really think that is the best thing to do, she is useful here in Winterfell along with the others” Ned said Dany hoped that Robert would listen to him.  
“Do not question my decisions Ned what I say is final” He warned Ned nodded looking defeated. That’s when both men turned in her direction and spotted her.   
“Lord Stark, King Robert” she said sweetly covering up her emotions and replacing them with false happiness. 

If Robert knew she had been listening into his conversation she knew he would hate her even more, she couldn’t show her sadness.  
“Daenerys” Ned said he was smiling at her, whereas Robert who was still stood next to him had a neutral face, which Dany thought was an improvement from the last time he had seen her, because the last time he had seen her he had spat in her face and snarled at her.

“Walk with us sweet girl” Ned said and she did she walked alongside them both until they reached the breakfast room. 

Robert went off to sit in his glorified seat at the head table. Alongside Cersei who was grimacing at the porridge dolloped in her bowl.

Ned turned and faced Daenerys. “After breakfast we must have a little chat, there is some news I must tell you” he said, his face looked slightly apologetic as he looked down at Dany.  
Her heart sank, she knew what the chat was going to be about and she wished that this breakfast would go on for hours so that it would never come to the conversation that would change her life for good. 

“Yes Lord Stark” Dany said a sad smile edged its way onto her face but she quickly concealed it with a happy grin. 

Ned patted the girl on the shoulders and they walked into the breakfast room together.

She looked around the room until she saw him, he was sat on a table with lots of other people but he wasn’t speaking to any of them. She chuckled to herself as she saw him take a sausage from Theon’s plate whilst he wasn’t looking and feed it to ghost who was resting under the wooden table. 

She strode over to him smiling to herself as she walked past the mayhem that was the breakfast room. 

She sat herself down opposite from him. He looked up and saw her there and his heart slowly lifted. He stared at her longingly, his dark eyes staring into her violet ones.   
“Hello” Dany said sweetly a little smile edging onto her lips 

“Hi” He replied an amused look creeping onto his face

Their smiles were cut off when Theon leaned past Jon’s shoulder and stared at them “Will you two fucking stop it, you look stupid with all these mysterious looks just fuck already!” his usual smirk plastered on his face “Or is Snow too much of a bloody woman to bring himself to do such a thing” 

Dany blushed ferociously and looked down to her plate whilst Jon cut him a ruthless look.

“Do you have to be so obnoxious and rude” Jon said his eyes challenging Theon’s.

“Look who is speaking up for once, finally found your balls did you Snow?” 

Dany stared at Theon she had lived with him for many years now and she still wasn’t used to his constant rudeness when it came to her and Jon.   
“Fuck you Theon” Jon said loudly a sudden wave of confidence came over him, he didn’t know why he had been so afraid to confront Theon as he wasn’t even that tough. He had often seen him cower away when somebody of a threatening nature came near him.

“No thanks Snow I’m more into women, wait Dany maybe that’s why he won’t bring himself to fuck a girl. Maybe he likes a bit of cock instead” Theon laughed and his signature smirk returned to his face. Jon growled, he had had enough of Theon, and his jokes and his face.

He hated everything about the boy and longed to teach him a lesson but he knew that his Father would disapprove and don’t even start with how Lady Catelyn would react but in the moment he didn’t care.

He forgot his honourable manner and his longingness for Catelyn to like him and he flipped.  
The bowl of hot porridge oats that he had in his bowl had landed right over Theon’s head soppy white oats slowly dripped down his cheek. 

Dany snorted with laughter as she brought her hand to her mouth the stop the laughter from being too obvious. 

“Your fucking dead you stupid little cunt” Theon screamed and he stood up he readied himself and lunged for Jon who was about to react when a flash of white flashed past him. Beady red eyes peered up at Theon. 

Ghost growled and before Jon could say anything his Direwolf had pounced knocking Theon to the ground. Everybody had stopped, nobody was impressed.   
“Ghost off, to me” Jon said his wolf obediently padding over to him and nuzzled his snout against his leg.

“Your beast just fucking attacked me” Theon screamed “I will get you for that Snow, I fucking sw..”

“Will you two stop it” a loud and intimidating voice bellowed, both boys turned and were slightly nervous when they saw who the voice belonged too.  
Robert Baratheon was staring at them with a cold harsh glare his hand had smashed against the wooden table spilling his drink. 

“If you two want to behave like animals then you must go to the stables” he remarked “There is a time and a place for brawling and breakfast with your king is not one of them” He shouted  
Both boys put their heads down in shame, Jon was angry at himself for letting himself get so angry, especially in front of the King. His thoughts were broken when the voice spoke up again. 

“Whilst I have your attention, I might as well share the good news with you all” Robert said loudly and clearly. “I asked Lord Stark if he would take the honour of being hand of the king, and after he thought about it he accepted and will be leaving Winterfell for Kings Landing when we leave this afternoon”   
Daenerys had a look of shock on her face, she knew she was leaving Winterfell and she knew It would be soon but she didn’t realise it would be as soon as this day.  
She looked at Jon who had just sat back down next to her. She took in his features carefully, she didn’t know how she was going to tell him she had to leave, let alone leave to marry another. 

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, he turned to look at her and smiled a soft and small smile. The little smile he always did, the one she was going to have to say goodbye to.

Ned who had been silent finally spoke up, he was leaving the north for good this time and he didn’t quite know how to begin his farewell. 

“I want all of you to know that this decision was not taken lightly and that I made this decision because I think it is the best one” Ned said “My daughter’s Sansa and Arya will be travelling with us as well as my ward Daenerys who will eventually be wed to someone of King Roberts choosing” 

Daenerys froze she had to act somewhat surprised she couldn’t let anyone know she had been listening in on a private conversation. She looked down she could feel eyes on her from all around the room but there was only one pair of eyes that mattered to her in that moment and that was Jon’s. 

Slowly she felt his hand move away from hers and the warmth that had been removed. She felt his eyes drift off of her and look down much like she was.  
A silent tear spilled down her face, she hated that this was happening all because of who she was, all because she was born into a family who had sinned.   
The saddest part was, Dany had always thought maybe she could have a happy ending, that people would forget her last name and love her for who she was. She could get married to Jon and they could have many happy children and they would all love each other but her dream was crushed all because she was a Targaryen and it hurt her. 

Ned had continued to say some more things but she hadn’t really listened. Her main focus was on the sudden coldness Jon was giving her.   
Finally people began dismissing themselves, Jon shot up out of his seat and stormed out of the room.

“Jon wait” she called but he ignored her and walked out anyway she went to follow him but was distracted when a voice spoke to her from the front of the room

“Lady Daenerys” Cersei Lannister said sweetly “Come here my dear”

Daenerys looked to the door where Jon had left to see that he was nowhere to be seen so followed Cersei’s instructions.

She walked up to her and held her hands in front of her and stood tall like she had been taught by Sansa when she had instructed her on how to act like a lady.

“I am overjoyed you are coming to Kings Landing with us” Cersei said a soft sweet smile on her face her eyes staring deep into Dany’s.

“Yes I am most pleased to be coming too” Daenerys lied a fake smile returned to Cersei.

“Don’t lie little bird, I saw you wipe your tear and I understand. Coming to the capital must be very daunting for you especially as you have always been couped up in your little nest protected by the ones closest to you just to be ripped away from it in a matter of seconds” Cersei eyed her “It must be very upsetting knowing you have no choice in the matter, but fear not you must always speak to me about your troubles and thoughts and I will help you sweet girl.”

Dany looked up at the woman who was once again being ever so kind

“I want to try and understand you little bird” Dany nodded still looking at the queen with gentle and intrigued eyes “I want you to know that I am always watching over you sweet girl, and if you ever feel trapped just come and find me” 

“Thankyou your Grace I will most definitely honour your request when I am settled in Kings Landing” Dany said sweetly she curtseyed a little bit before quickly walking off too quickly to catch Cersei’s sweet smile fade into a deep dark scowl with dark eyes that followed the girl until she had left the room. 

JON

Jon was done. He still hadn’t comprehended what he had just heard. Dany, his Dany was leaving him to go to kings landing to marry some rich lord and leave him behind. He should have known his relationship with Dany was too good to be true, as everybody likes to fuck him over once in a while. Ghost was still walking beside him obediently. He looked down at his dire wolf and sighed.

‘Looks like it’s just me and you boy, ay’ Jon said sadly whilst patting ghost’s head. Ghost nuzzled into Jon’s hand. Jon closed his eyes ‘it always has been’ he said solemnly.  
Jon loved Dany more than anyone in the world; she always believed in him and made him feel like he belonged in this world. At least that’s what she told him what a fool he was for trusting her, for loving her. He should have known from the beginning that she would leave him. 

With that he screamed as loud as he could letting all of the anger go, his pain sang with the birds as his voice echoed around him. He stood up and unveiled his sword and started hitting the nearest thing to him, a tree that once stood tall and proud. One that ironically he and Daenerys used to sit under and laugh together, this made his anger bolder as he struck the tree time and time again. His muscles were burning and shrieking with pain as he slashed and slashed until he heard a voice… a voice so soft it could sooth a dragon. There stood Daenerys a look of panic and sadness on her face.

‘Jon’ the voice spoke ‘what an earth do you think you are doing’ Daenerys stared sadly at him.

Jon looked up and laughed, not his sweet normal laugh this one was a foul, disgusted laugh. He looked at her, he stood upright he stared into her purple eyes. ‘Don’t you have some fancy lord to marry’ he snarled.

‘Jon…you don’t think I want this do you?’ she stared at him tears welling back up in her eyes Jon looked away ‘I had no control in this and I am as saddened as you are’ he completely turned his back on her and began slowly moving away.

‘Jon!’ Daenerys said catching up to him ‘Jon talk to me, you must know that I love you and that this decision was made by Robert not me’ she said desperately.

Jon turned his head to look at her ‘why do they do this to us Dany?’ he said gentle tears streaming down his face ‘why is it always us?’ and with that he grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he possibly could. He never wanted to let her go because once he did she was gone, possibly forever.

‘You know why Jon’ she said softly her eyes closed as she cherished this embrace ‘because I’m the dragon spawn and you are… you are not Catelyn’s Son.’ She didn’t want to call him a bastard she knew it would hurt him even more. 

‘I am a Bastard you mean’ he said quietly 

‘Jon, how many times must I tell you, it doesn’t define who you are.’ She put her hand to his face, her fingers tracing the tears delicately catching them with her fingertips. ‘I see the real you Jon, the kind, happy and wonderful person that you are.’ He looked at her, a small but nevertheless bittersweet smile gently etching on his face. 

She locked eyes with his ‘Forget Catelyn, forget what the whole world has to say about you as they don’t know you, not the way I do’ she said tears streaming down her own face.  
‘But that’s just it… you are the only the person who knows me, you’re it…’ his voice starts to trail off ‘and you are leaving for kings landing probably never to return to marry some lord’   
Dany sighs and relieves a sad breath she doesn’t really know what to say to him, other than what she had already said. She looked defeated.  
‘I know’ she said her voice sinking.

For a moment they both looked at each other, taking in one another’s appearance for what could be the last time.   
With no hesitation both leaned in and their lips met. Jon’s hands went straight for Dany’s head to pull her in closer, to feel her. It was as if they were working in harmony with each other singing a perfect song of love and life.

Dany’s hands went to Jon’s back to embrace him as though they were entwined. They stopped and just stood together, they lingered onto each other until their eyes met again.  
‘I love you Daenerys Targaryen’ Jon said a tear prickling in his eye ‘more than you would ever know’  
‘I think I know Jon Snow, as I love you just as much if not more.’ 

THE AFTERNOON  
Arya was running round the place, slipping around different people with a metal armoured hat attached loosely to her head and a wooden sword in hand.   
She was close to swiping Septa Mordane’s basket out of her hands. 

‘Arya Stark you will be a young lady soon, you should start to act like one’ she frowned ‘I didn’t see your sister running around like a headless chicken when she was your age’   
Arya stopped and looked at Septa Mordane with a challenging expression. 

‘I don’t want to be a lady like boring old Sansa’ she giggled before sprinting around again ‘ I want to be a knight’ she shouted ‘A knight who saves the day and gets lots of gold and respect not a boring old woman who sows all day’ and with that she ran off before she could get a reaction from the old septa.   
“That girl” septa said to herself quietly under her breath. 

Arya continued running until she saw Jon and Daenerys walking back in from the forest. “DANY, DANY, JON” the young girl screamed trying to get their attention. They slowly turned and looked at each other, little smiles creeped onto their faces at the sight of the young girl. 

“What on earth are you doing little one” Dany said a giggle slipped as she spoke.

“I am getting ready for kings landing where I’m going to meet a real life knight, and then I am going to become his friend and he is going to teach me how to become a knight like him” she said excitedly.

“I don’t think that is how it works sweet girl” Dany said sadly “the world has its own set of rules for us women and I don’t think sword fighting quite abides by them”. 

Arya frowned “well I HATE the rules” she shouted, she slumped down on a wagon that was supposed to take supplies to kings landing when they set off later that day.

“Hey Hey Hey I’m with you, if I had the power I would change those rules” Dany said as she sat next to the sulking girl. Dany felt sorry for the girl and in that moment understood how she was feeling. Both girls had to follow rules that they disliked whether they liked it or not. She put her hand gently on Arya’s arm.

Arya looked up and smiled sadly her arms still crossed and pressed tightly into her chest.

“How about you go and find the butchers boy Mycah, have one last sword fight with him before you go” Dany suggested. 

With that Arya’s face lit up as she nodded with excitement before running off to find her friend. 

Dany and Jon watched her run off with smiles on their faces, Arya’s funny little ways always amused them both.  
“Oh how I’m going to miss her” Jon remarked sadly 

“she will miss you a lot, you know she told me once that out of everyone you were her favourite brother” she said smiling “when we went on our little adventures together she would often tell me the tales of the times you let her sword fight or shoot arrows, she loves you Jon even though she’s not one to say it.”

He smiled once again at the thought of his little sister, he was sad she was leaving for kings landing, along with Dany and Sansa… even Sansa he would miss. The girl had never really shown him much affection but he didn’t expect any less from her as she was the eldest daughter of a highly respected Lord and Lady he felt she had no reason to be that loving to her bastard brother. But even with her being gone he would prefer it the opposite way. He loved his family every single one of them and he wanted all of them to stay.   
His thoughts were broken by Dany as her soft sweet voice filled the air.

“My dragons eggs, the ones the mysterious lady Isla gave to me… you must look after them Jon.” He looked her slightly confused. 

“Daenerys, they were given to you I can’t possibly have them, they must be with you” his stare continued to meet hers. 

Daenerys stared at Jon an incredulous look appeared on her face.

“I can’t possibly take 3 dragon eggs to kings landing” her annoyance that he didn’t understand her point was rather apparent.

“Robert wants my head as it is, he would feel more inclined to take it knowing I wield dragon eggs that have the possibility of being hatched” she sighed “he would think I am plotting to burn down the capital, anyone would think it if they saw them lying unknown under a bed or something” 

Jon didn’t really know what to do, he felt bad for taking these precious things from Dany but he agreed it would be stupid to take them to kings landing where all eyes would be on her.

“I suppose you’re right, but what am I to do with 3 fossilised eggs” he said whilst frowning “what if somebody finds them”

Dany looked at Jon a serious look waved over her face “you must make sure nobody finds them Jon, I truly mean it” she smiled “I trust that you will protect them Jon, you are the only person I could ever trust when it comes to something as important as this” 

“I suppose I could hide them somewhere” he tried to negotiate with her plead.

“You must check that they are there every day you know how eager children are they run around like little mice and go to places you wouldn’t expect” she smiled “imagine if Bran or little Rickon found them”

‘Well I would be in some deep shit’ Jon said a small laugh followed.

There laughing was cut off by a boys screaming followed by something that sounded a lot like a direwolf.

Dany and Jon ran to the direction of the screaming as they got closer they could start to hear other voices and the words they were saying. 

‘Nymeria’ a little voice screamed ‘NYMERIA’ the voice repeated this time louder and more urgent. The screaming stopped and was replaced with the sound of pleading from which sounded like a boy. 

When they finally arrived to the commotion the events that were taking place before them astonished them. There was Joffrey lead on the floor pleading for his life at the hands of little Arya stark. 

Dany couldn’t quite believe it; she heard a laugh from next to her which came from Jon who had gone red from chuckling, he turned his face away to hide his amusement.  
She turned to him with an annoyed glance and gestured towards the situation. 

He looked at her laughter taking over his eyes ‘I’m sorry but…’ Daenerys didn’t need to speak for Jon to know he had been cut off her face gave it away. 

‘What is..uh… what the hell is going on’ he said trying to gain composure.

‘Arya put the sword down, this is the prince of the seven kingdoms you must never disrespect a royal like this’ Daenerys said scolding the young girl.  
‘He cut Myca..’ Arya pleaded

‘Enough Arya, what an earth will your mother and father say about this?’ Dany sighed ‘Let alone the king and queen, this is their son you have just attacked’ 

Dany turned to face Joffrey who was still on the floor cradling his hand like his life was dependant on it. 

“Prince Joffrey, may I excuse Miss Arya’s behaviour, sometimes she can get carried away.” She discreetly gestured to Jon to throw the sword in the river whilst Joffrey wasn’t looking.

“Too carried away” Joffrey screamed “the little cunt got her direwolf to attack me he said exposing his chewed wrist to her” she stepped back from it. It looked truly awful it had blood dripping from teeth marks indented into the skin. It had cut so deep Dany could swear she could see bone. 

Arya took this as an opportunity to run off with Nymeria as far away from them as possible she didn’t want Nymeria to be harmed for what she had done nor did she want to face any consequences herself.

‘Arya’ Daenerys called ‘wait’ Dany ran after the young girl to try talk to her to find out what just happened. She sighed focusing her attention back onto the situation at hand.

This was more than anyone had thought. Sansa took the opportunity to come forward to tend for her so called ‘love’

‘My darling prince’ she cooed ‘my poor poor prince let me go and get a maester so you…’ before she could finish she was cut off by the abrupt high pitched whine that belonged to Joffrey. 

‘Then Go’ he shrieked ‘don’t touch me’ Sansa looked confused but ran off as fast as she could to get help. 

Jon edged towards Joffrey, he put a hand on his shoulder. 

‘We should start getting you towards where a maester is, your wound looks bad’ Jon stated

“Don’t touch me vermin, I would rather walk all the way to kings landing with my awful wound than to a maester with the help of an illegitimate bastard boy.”  
Joffrey began walking leaving Jon to wonder what the hell just happened.

Later that night

After news of Joffrey’s attack had been spread Robert wanted to speak with little Arya, Sansa and Daenerys about what happened. 

Daenerys walked in with her ‘sisters’ either side and there before her was Robert sat cooped up in a throne looking chair. The Queen Cersei sat beside him an apparent grimace painted on her face. Next to Cersei was a freshly bandaged yet equally as sour Joffrey. 

‘There she is’ he shouted ‘There’s the little monster who had a part in doing this to me’ his finger pointed straight for Arya’s face. 

‘She went for me for no reason at all’ he looked at his father. Arya screwed her face up in protest whilst Ned shook his head and looked to the ground. 

All of a sudden Arya’s little voice began squealing over Joffrey’s telling him that he was a liar and pleading to Ned that he had to believe her. 

‘You should kill the little bitch that would teach her’ Joffrey stated ‘Maybe even that wretched butcher’s boy or the beast that mauled my hand’

Arya continued to squeal over him in protest trying to fight for her own side. 

Suddenly a loud booming voice smashed through the room like bricks. ‘ENOUGH’ Robert Baratheon bellowed loud enough to make the sleeping horses from the Dothraki stir.   
‘You Targaryen’ he shouted and he snapped his fingers in direction of where he wanted her to be stood. ‘Tell me what you saw’ he said staring coldly at her.

She peered up at Robert. ‘Your grace, you see I didn’t see much just Arya stood over him sword in hand but I do believe it was in some sort of retaliation to something. Arya is wild, yes but I don’t see these looks of anger very often…she was provoked your grace’ 

He kept staring at her as if willing her to go on and finish the story

‘As for the direwolf, Arya would never order her pet to do such a thing. It likely bit him in defence of its owner’ she closed her eyes for a few seconds and the opened them again   
‘Please don’t punish her your grace she didn’t mean to cause any trouble’ she finished. 

He ignored her plea and looked to Sansa beckoning her to come forward.

‘Explain what you saw’ Robert said clearly tired of the situation

Arya smiled and looked to her sister ‘Yes Sansa, tell them, tell them how it happened how Joffrey cut mycah and…’ 

‘Enough Arya, let your sister speak’ Ned said placing a hand on the small girls shoulder.

‘Tell it all and tell it true, it’s a great crime to lie to a king’ Robert warned

Sansa looked down ‘I don’t know, I wasn’t watching’ sansa said quietly panic lacing her voice.

Arya gasped angrily and screamed ‘LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR’ whilst grabbing for Sansa’s hair pushing and shoving and kicking her.

Cersei smirked at the scenes before her, her dislike for the northern family showing through which didn’t go unnoticed by Daenerys.

‘Arya’ Ned shouted as he finally succeeded in moving Arya away from her sister.

Cersei spoke up for the first time repulsion lacing her voice. ‘She’s as wild as that beast of hers, I want her punished.’ 

Dany stared at the queen, the same queen who had welcomed her so sweetly was showing such a different side as of right now.   
Robert stared at his wife with annoyance. 

“What would you have me do whip her through the streets?” Cersei scowled at him clearly not amused by his lack of interest in her opinion. Robert spoke up again “Dammit children fight its over” he stated much to the relief of Dany. 

‘Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life’ she snarled back at him. 

Dany looked between the royal couple, she hadn’t seen much of them together, but they were arguing with each other. In front of a fairly large group of people, it was almost awkward and she didn’t know where to look.

A fowl expression took over Roberts face but not to be aimed at Cersei. He stared at his son ‘You let that little girl disarm you’ he spat. Disappointment lacing his voice like venom.

Joffrey looked down at his bandaged hand in shame, Cersei’s hand touched his shoulder defensively.

Dany couldn’t help but think back to when Jon had laughed at the situation in front of them. Joffrey lead on the ground with an 11 year old girl with a sword at his throat. Had it not been quite so dire she would probably have joined in with the laughter. Her memories were cut off by Robert’s voice.

‘Ned see to it that your children are disciplined I will see to it that my son is too’ 

This time it was Cersei’s voice that filled the room.

‘And what of the direwolf? Clearly not happy with the way things had been turning out ‘what of the beast that savaged your son’ she challenged.

One of the Lannister soliders spoke up this time ‘your grace we could find no traces of the direwolf’ 

‘Fine’ Robert ‘let it be done’

‘They have another’ Cersei stated a smile on her face 

The room went silent, Daenerys wasn’t quite sure what was going on until Cersei locked eyes with Sansa.   
Sansa slowly understood what the queen was insinuating. 

Sansa stared at her ‘no no you don’t mean Lady, Lady didn’t bite anyone she’s good!’ She screamed hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

‘Lady didn’t do anything, you leave her alone’ Arya shouted 

Ned looked at Robert ‘Is this your order Your Grace’ Ned said the last part with a hint of mocking and disappointment at his friend.

Robert stared back a confident look patched onto his face ‘Get them a dog Ned, they will be better for it’ he stated ‘Illyn pane will do it.’ He asked.  
The skeletal man came forward ready to do his duty.

‘No’ Ned said firmly ‘I will do it then at least I know she goes out right’

Cersei rolled her eyes annoyed by Ned's passion for honour.

Illyn Pane looked at Robert who nodded. 

The room was chaotic, Arya and Sansa were both kicking, screaming and crying. Daenerys ran over to Sansa and hugged her, sansa’s small hands snaked round Dany’s back.   
‘Don’t let them kill Lady… ‘Don’t let them do it Dany’ Sansa wailed.

‘There’s nothing I can do sweet girl’ Dany whispered wishing once again that she could change the awful circumstances. As Dany looked up she could see the Queen smiling to herself a smirk Dany had never quite seen before. It showed disgust mixed with pleasure. The Queens eyes met with Dany’s and she smiled sweetly at the young girl whilst coherently mouthing ‘I win’…

 

THE FINAL GOODBYE

 

It had been a few hours since the whole direwolf situation had happened and young Sansa was in pieces. She had cried for 2 hours straight before emerging from her room with all her belongings ready for the King’s road. Same as Arya who emerged from her room she saw Dany and gestured for her to come over. 

‘Look what Jon got me before I leave’ the young girl gently unwrapped something from underneath a blanket which slowly revealed to be a tiny sword.  
‘My goodness, aren’t you a real soldier now’ Dany remarked.

‘Actually I am a knight’ she giggled ‘Jon said as long as I stick them with the pointy end I should be alright’ Dany smiled ‘let me go tell Mycah’ she said excitedly.   
Dany’s mind wandered to Jon, she still hadn’t quite gathered that she would have to say goodbye to him. She was dreading the moment, she had already given him the eggs to take care of and everything was starting to get very surreal.

Suddenly the door opened and Jon bounded in ‘one more thing’ he stopped when he saw Dany ‘oh’ he simply stated.   
‘Dany I..’ Before he could say anything she had brought him in for an embrace.

‘I love you Jon snow’ she said ‘forever and more’ tears began to stream down her face.

He hugged her back ‘I love you too’ holding her tight as he had ever held her. They stayed that way for a while just wishing the moment would never end.   
He broke away, but kept staring at her. 

‘I’m guessing you saw my present to Arya well I got you a little something too’ he reached behind his back and from his belt he revealed a dagger.   
The detail was so intricate it blew her mind. Flames lined the blade with the words ‘My dragon’ engraved on it. 

‘Oh Jon’ she gasped it is beautiful she took the blade from him ‘what am I to use this for’

‘If anyone in kings landing threatens you or hurts you don’t hesitate to use it’ he said looking at her in the eyes ‘protect yourself Dany’ he took both of her hands in his ‘because I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you’ and with that he kissed her, tracing her face with his fingers. A kiss laced with goodbye, sorrow dancing around them. Finally they parted and looked at each other. 

‘I wish this could be us’ she said sadly ‘I wish I was marrying you’ she cried.

‘Dany it would be a perfect life if that would happen but we both know the world is set out against us’ he stroked her hair. ‘I would have liked for us to have children you know, 2 boys one named Brandon and the other Dickon’ Jon said.

‘Dickon’ Daenerys repeated ‘no, no, no it would be a boy and a girl, the boy being called Jon after his father and the daughter being called Lyanna after your aunt.’ She stated sweetly.

He sighed ‘If only we were not doomed’ he remarked earning a sad smile from Dany.  
All of a sudden they heard a cry, a young girls cry.

‘They killed him, they killed Mycah’ Arya screamed as she ran back to her bedroom   
Little sobs racked the room.

Dany definitely knew they were in for a lot at their new arrival to kings landing. She ran to the bed where Arya was sobbing and embraced her, so did Jon and they stayed there like that.

 

THE KINGSROAD

 

Both Sansa and Arya were tearful before leaving they had hugged their mother as did Daenerys. When Catelyn had hugged Daenerys she heard her whisper ‘look after my girls whilst you are with them’ Dany looked at her and smiled ‘always’ she hugged each one of the boys. She would miss them all, Robb gave her a solemn look. ‘I will miss you Dany’ he said as they hugged. 

‘And I will miss you’ she stated fresh tears brimming in her eyes. She moved on to Bran who she hugged, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She ruffled his hair as he giggled semi with embarrassment. 

Rickon screamed and grabbed for Dany as she left he was only 5 and he didn’t really understand what was going on but how he did cry. 

Finally she saw Jon, she ran to him and embraced him ‘I love you, I love you , I love you’ she whispered repeatedly in his ear. ‘I love you to Dany’ he whispered ‘always’ she kissed his cheek as they knew that is as much as they would be able to get away with.   
She went to walk away but he grabbed her hand ‘Dany, they are safe’ he said smiling. She nodded.

She felt herself getting more and more emotional as time went on, she was leaving a place she never thought she would leave. Winterfell was a place she cherished and loved. She loved everything about it the cold air, the trees, the freshness of it all. She would miss it all so much. But the one thing she was leaving behind that hurt her most was leaving Jon.  
She loved him more than she could explain and she knew she would always be in love with him. She was fearful for her life in the capital. She grasped Jon’s dagger and gave one last smile before stepping into her carriage that would take her to her new home.   
He smiled to and the locked eyes for a moment before she fully entered the carriage.

It wasn’t long before the carriage started moving, she didn’t know how she felt about that a new life beginning wasn’t really what she wanted. 

A familiar voice filled the silence

‘Will the lady Daenerys need refreshment’ an accent thick from Essos

‘Isla?’ Daenerys questioned in disbelief

The woman Isla smiled ‘My dear I believe you left something behind’   
And too Dany’s astonishment before her eyes were the 3 dragon eggs she had left in Jon’s care.

“Don’t let them out of your sight this time, because in the wrong hands the world could crumble” Isla said.

Dany looked up at this woman, a woman she knew nothing about except that she Is marvellously good at making entrances. 

‘who are you?’ Dany asked 

‘time will tell my dear time will tell’ Isla answered ‘Now water or tea’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TRUST ME ON THIS, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!!! I know you don't want them to be apart but it is only for a little while TRUST ME.   
> This chapter was a pile of pants i'm sorry but now the story really bloody begins so I hope you stay tuned.   
> And seriously do you think I would make this a JON/DANY fic if I had the intention of writing them apart for a long time. No hunnies, not in a million years!   
> Thank you for commenting and leaving Kudos it means a lot.   
> love you all!!  
> Meg xo


End file.
